Tears that are shead
by Rainbowc
Summary: Tea bassing. Yaoi YYxY, S/J. YB/B, YM/M Tea want the Yami's for herself expescially Yami. In the process she tries to get them The Hikiras get hurt. How will the Yami's stand for that. Lot of fluff and also a lot hurt. Enjoy (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Don't own YUGIOH NEVER WILL  
>WARNING: TEA BASSING. YAOI.<br>TALK Mind LINK Yami to Yugi  
>TALK mind link/ Yugi to Yami**

"May I talk to Yugi alone." Tea asked the gang with a little bit of anger. Aibou you don't have to talk to her, if you don't want to. Before Yugi got a change to answer Seto told her to back off.

"I just want to talk to him. I won't hurt him." Tea said irritated. Everyone just glare at her. Yugi just sigh at got up.

"We are not going to go far from the group Tea. We will stay within eyesight of them." Yugi said his voice is soft like always.

Yami just glare at Tea. "You better not hurt him Tea. Or I will kill you." Yami's voice is dangerous. Tea paled a bit.

Yugi and Tea walked a bit not far from the group but just far away so that the group would not be able to hear what is sad.

"Yugi, stay away from Yami. You are not worthy of his love. I am. You are weak and ugly!" Tea hissed at Yugi.

Yugi said nothing. He just took a step back. His eyes were wide open. "Tea, he loves me. Not you. Why can't you just let us be?"

Tea laughed evilly. "Because I want him, and I will do everything to get him. Even if I must hurt you." Tea forgot that the group was watching them.

Yami saw how wide his Aibou's eyes were. He glared at Tea and walked closer. He heart the last part of her sentence.

He put an arm around Yugi's waist. "Tea you will not tough my love. If you every came close again. I promise you, you will regret the day you were born!"

Yami, pulled Yugi closer to him. Yugi gave a squeak in surprise. Yami gave a soft chuckle. He then kiss Yugi full on the mouth.

Tea scream in anger.

"Let's go home Aibou." Yugi just nods his head. He is feeling safe in Yami's arm.

-Time laps-  
>Afternoon.<p>

"Yami, I am going to the store. I will be back soon." Yugi said to Yami. "Okay Aibou. Please be safe. And watch out for Tea." Yami said a little bit worried. "I will Yami. I love you." Yugi nuzzled his nose against Yami's neck.

Yugi walked out of the house. He pasted an alley. When somebody pulled him into the alley. Yugi barley got time to say anything in protest. /Yami!/ Yugi scream through the mind link, there was pure panicked through the are you alright? Yami's voice come through. /Y-yami. Hurt/ Yugi's side of the link went down.

Yami rush out of the shop to get to his little light. He run past the alley when he hurt a cry for help. It was Yugi's voice. Yami run into the alley. Yugi was lying on the floor, curled up as best as what he can be. There was a man standing above him. Kicking and punching him. Yami heard him say that he look like an easy fuck.

Yami, saw red. His shadows reach out to the man. Grabbing him of Yugi. Yugi was whimpering softly. His face was tear striking.

Yami's shadow powers punished the men that was hurting his Aibou fast and silently. They start to scream and trash around. Yami run to Yugi and pick Yugi up. Yugi cried out in pain. Yami run as fast as he can back to the game shop without hurting Yugi further.

When they got there. Yami went up the stairs and put Yugi on the bed. Yugi was still crying and that anger Yami further with the persons who have hurt him.

Yami starts to clean Yugi's wounds and bandages him. Yugi was starting to calm down. After a while he snuggle closer to Yami. He was still shaking like a leave but wasn't crying anymore.

-Time Laps-  
>3 Hours later.<p>

Yugi wakes up, Yami was holding him close to him. He snuggle closer to his boyfriends chest. His whole body was in pain and he whimpered softly. Yami wakes up. "Shh my love. Nobody is going to hurt you. You are save now." Yami calmed the little one down.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Tea was standing there, with a smack look on her face. Yami went to answer the door. When he saw Tea standing there. He saw Yugi in his eye. "What do you want Tea?" Yami asked his voice was full of hate. "I want you, Yami-kunnns. I know you love me, not that shrimp."

"Tea, I love Yugi with my whole hart. He is my soul mate. He is perfect for me. And he will always be a better person than you will ever be!" Yami said he was seeing red.

"He can't even take care for himself when he is bullied. Why do you care so much for him. You can do so much better." Tea said irritated.

"Get out TEA! You are not welcome here. Leave at once."

Tea turned around and walked away. Yami went back upstairs to Yugi. He was asleep again. Yami sigh a little bit he doesn't understand why people want to hurt Yugi. Yami knows Yugi will need help to come over what has happened to him.

Yami went over to wake Yugi up so that they can talk about what have happen. When he heard a scream coming from Yugi.

Come on Aibou it was a nightmare. Come on wake up. Yami tried to wake Yugi up.

**That's that for now. There are going to come more chapters. Hope you guys will enjoy it. Not even going to bother to ask for reviews. Going to continou even if you guys don't review it. **

**Chao**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoy it.  
>Disclaimer: DON'T OWN YUGIOH<br>Talk Yami to Yugi  
>Talk/ Yugi to Yami**

"Y-Yami…" Yugi whimper out softly. He was trying to wake up from what seems to be a deadly nightmare.

Yami swiftly pulled him onto his lap and just hold him. After a while Yugi wakes up. He was holding Yami like his life depends on it. Yami hold him closer against his body. Not saying a word.

After a while Yami asked Yugi what have happened in the alley. "Tea she, she organized the attack. She, she want the Yami's for herself. S-sh-she said that me, Ryou and Malik are in her way. She wants the Yami's all for herself. She said that she will kill us because we are with you guys." "Yugi I will protect you, and the others will protect their loved once. But they just beat you up? They didn't tough you?" Yugi face flushed crimson red, tears start to prick in the corner of his eyes. I refuse to look Yami in the eyes.

"They tough you?" Yami asked with anger in his voice. Yugi just nods his head. He starts to cry. Yami pulled him closer against him when he started to cry.

"Yugi, I am going to get a sleeping pill for you, then I am going to call Bakura and Marik." Yami said softly too Yugi. Yugi just nod sleepily against Yami's chest. "Yami, Ryou and Malik should stay with Bakura and Marik. They would be the safer with them, as on there on."

Yami softly puts Yugi to bed and went to get the sleeping pills. After he was sure Yugi was asleep, he went to call the other Yami's.

**Okay I know my chapters are short, but I promise my next chapter I will make sure is above 2000 words. Promise you guys. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey here is chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoy it.  
>Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh.<strong>

Yami was angry, well so angry he sees red at the moment. He wants to kill Tea, for what she did to Yugi. And what she wants to do. Calm down Yami, Yami said to himself. He can't get distracted at the moment he has to get hold of the other Yami's.

Yami went to his and Yugi's room telephone. Yugi was in his sight so he can keep an eye on him. Yugi was still asleep, he looks like a sleeping angel. He can do conferences calls (A/N Not sure. Just go along with it please) he dials Bakura and Marik numbers. "Hey guys it is Yami talking."

"What do you want pharaoh?" Bakura asked irritated. "Your lovers is in danger. Tea wants to kill them." Yami said as calm as he possibly can be. "WHAAATT?" Marik shrink. Marik was the psyco of the group. He was a menace but loved by the group, in its own sick and twisted way. "You hurt me Marik. Do you guys think you guys can come over, we have to think a way of to stop her, before she hurts our lights?" Yami half asked. "We are right over." Both Bakura and Marik said together. "Don't let your lovers out of side." Yami said before they end the call.

Suddenly there was a cry from the bed. Yugi was crying and screaming. It was clear that he was in a nightmare again. What they didn't know was that Tea can control someone's dreams, and was torturing him in his dreams. Yami suddenly saw that Yugi was trying to wake up, but was having trouble. He went to his younger lover. And softly shake him to get him awake. Yugi sat up with a start he, was shaking like a leave. There was still tears running down his face. He looks around the room, like it is the first time he sees it.

Yami just stare at his Aibou. He was shaking and still crying. He looks like he was hurt in his dreams, the way he looks around the room trying to figure out where he was. "Aibou, what happened. What happened in your dream, little one?" Yami asked with concern. Yugi just look ahead of him. His body was still shaken. He was starting to feel a new emotion hate. He doesn't like how it feels. But it feels also like it is the only thing that will keep him sane for now that is. Suddenly he feels arms around his waist and the next thing he knew he was pulled against Yami. He starts to cry again. Yami just hold him and planted soft kisses all over his face. After a while Yugi sat up. He was calmer when he starts to speak "I hate her Yami. I hate her so much it hurts. And I don't like it to hate her Yami." Yugi was speaking in a way that there was no emotion in his voice. That scare Yami. There is only a few stuff that can scare him, and this is now one of it. Yugi needs to smile and enjoy life not look like he was about to die.

"I don't want to feel like this Yami. I want to be happy again. I wish we never met her. I hate her Yami. I hate her so much." Yugi was crying again. Yami didn't know what to say. His little one was scared and he doesn't know how to cope with it.

"Yugi, Aibou, tell me what happened in your dream? What did she do to you in your dream. You can tell me." Yami said softly to Yugi. He have pulled Yugi as close as he can without hurting the smaller one. "She told me to leave you, because I am not worthy of your love. That you don't deserve such a pathetic wimp for a lover. That I was too weak. And that you only want me to take my virginity." Yugi was crying again. Yami relish there were more to the story and that Yugi didn't told him everything. "Aibou, she hurt you more than just that words right?" Yami asked softly. Yugi just nod his head. "What did she do to you in your dreams little one?" Yami was stroking Yugi's hair with his one hand. "She have had bullies there who beat me when she was done." Yami just hold him. TO say that he was seeing red would be a lay. He was at the point he just want to kill her. And bring her back and kill her again.

Suddenly he feels Yugi's body going limp in his. He listing for a few seconds hearing Yugi's even breathing. He puts Yugi to bed and just after he was done tucking his lover in. He heard knocking coming from the door. He went to bring in his guest.

Ryou and Malik was worried about Yugi after Yami have told him what have happened. Bakura and Marik looks like they want to murder her, and if they can't will send every person that dears to stop them to the shadow realm.

"Guys I will be right back, I want to go and check on Yugi. It seems that she tried to torture him in his dreams." Yami said suddenly. The rest just nod their heads. They understand. When Yami was coming down again Yugi was with him.

Yugi didn't look like he was ready to be awake. Yami was supporting him in a way, but it still looks like he was having a difficult time getting down the stairs. His eyes was dulled and he look like he want to kill someone but doesn't have the energy to care anymore.

Yami helped Yugi over to the cough and help him sat down. Yami didn't left him on his own at all.  
>Ryou and Malik want to go over and help, but they don't know what they can do really. It was starting to be getting late when Bakura stated that it was time to go home. "You guys can stay here until we have sorted Tea out." Yami said softly. They were safer together than apart. They just said thank you and went to the different rooms, they will be staying in for the time begin.<p>

-Time Laps-  
>Next morning<p>

There was chaos at the Game Shop. Al tree the lights was attack through their dreams. They were crying and shaking like leaves. The Yami's just hold onto their lights. Trying to get them to calm down. Yugi was the worst since he have already been tortured before. He was on the floor having panic attack after panic attack. Suddenly Yami went into the bathroom. There was a tube that can hold six people with ease. He fills the tube with warm water and sent of rosemary and lavender. That should get them to calm down.

He and the other Yami's went to get there lights. They undressed them and softly sit them into the warm tub. It reacting was what hope was for. They were starting to calm down. They were still crying but not shaking so much anymore.

After an half an hour. They got them out of the bath and got them dry and dress them in warm comfy clothes and then put them in the same bed.

The Yami's was in the same room as there lights. They were starting to plan on how to get Tea out of the way. "We can't send her to the shadow realm because she can maybe be able to get to control the realm. We should kill her and make sure she is dead." Yami said in a whisper they can't talk to loud since they were in the same room with their lights. That might send them over the edge again.

"We are going to torture her for sure. She doesn't get away with leaving Ryou in the state he is in, And that goes for the other as well. Hell Marik and Yugi are like brothers for me." Bakura said irritated.

The other two just nod their heads showing that they are with him on that one. "What should we do if they have nightmares again?" Marik ask. "Well we should be able to face there nightmares with them, if we use our powers." Yami state silently. They start to hear muffled crying. Al three of the lights face's was in discomfort and pain. The Yami's just nod and went over to their lovers. They put their hands on their lights heads and start to chant a soft spell, putting them with their lovers in the nightmare.

-Al three the lights nightmare-

Yugi, Ryou and Malik was tied down. Tea was standing in front of them, laughing evilly. The boys was beaten. Their clothing was laying around them. They were naked. Crying when boys they don't know was starting to rape them. The Yami's saw red. They can't belief the torture Tea was putting them trough. The boys can barely stand what to say fight back. The Yami's walked forward. The lights saw their darker half's.

**That was that for now. I love you al. This was the most I have writing so far. Enjoy your evening.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner. Well here is chapter 4 hope you guys enjoy it.  
>Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh. Never have never will<br>Warning: mentioning of abuse and rape. Maybe swering not sure will see.**

The Yami's was angry like hell. There lights was begin rape right in front of them. All tree the lights faces was in pain and tears. Marik was the first one to move, he run forward and attack the people nearest to him. The other two followed. After half an hour everything was over, but they can't get near their lights.

Suddenly there is a voice out of nowhere it was Tea's voice. She sounded pissed off because the Yami's can come into the nightmares to protected their lights. "This is just the begin for your poor lights. I will drive them crazy, until they reach the point where they will get suicidal. And a fair warning, I will make their lives a living hell as long as I need to." She starts to laugh really evilly.

The poor lights start to cry again. The Yami's can't take to see them like this. They each grab their koi's and force fully wake them up.

Back in the real world after the nightmare. The tree lights have bundle themselves up against each other. They were still crying.

The Yami's took their love ones into their arms and start to calm them down. Suddenly Ryou spoke up: "B-ba-bakura… It hurts." Bakura pulled him a little bit away. "What hurts Ryou?" He asked softly. "M-My lo-low-lower back and legs." Ryou stutter out. "Shh Ryou, you will feel better in a little bit, just stay calm." Ryou just nod and try to settle down without crying anymore. "It is okay to cry, Ryou." Bakura said after he had felt in how much pain Ryou was through the mind link.

"Ba-Bakura w-why do I feel so much pain, just from a dream?" Ryou asked scared. "I don't know Ryou. Just calm down. I am going to stay here." Bakura said softly.

Yami and Marik look worried at their lights. Who was still crying in their arms. They just rubbed their backs in soothing circles. The lower they go, the more the lights moved to get away. Suddenly Marik rubbed Malik's lower back. He tried to move away when a pain shoot through his body. "Malik are your lower back and legs also sore?" Marik asked his boyfriend. Malik just nod his head and burst out in fresh tears.

"Guys the only way to get them to really sooth the pain if we get them in warm water again." Yami suddenly spoke up. He looked down at Yugi who was clinging to him for dear life.

"Bakura will you hold Yugi as well, please?" Yami asked tiredly. Bakura just nod. Yami swiftly pick Yugi up and give him to Bakura. Yugi refuse to let go of Yami's shirt. Yami softly pry himself loos. And gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

Yami almost run to the bathroom and start to run the bath. He got it a relaxing warm. After he run the bath he went back to the room. It almost broke his heart to see Yugi crying again. He softly pick Yugi up again, rocking him back and forth. He went out of the room signalling the other to bring their love's to the bathroom. He was starting to undress Yugi, but he got a fearful look when Yugi looked into his eyes.

"I am not going to hurt you Yugi. I just want to help you. I promise I won't hurt you." Yami said in a soft voice trying to calm his angle. Yugi just nod his head and move closer to Yami. Yami start to undress him again. After a while they got the younger teens in the bath. They start to wash them again. After the bath they got them out of the bath and dry them off and got them in sleeping close again.

This time they put their lights in bed and got in with them. The lights lay against their darker halves that a needle can't be put between them. Their darker counterpart just hold the against them. After a while they all have fallen asleep. It was the first time in two days that all of them got to sleep quietly. Without nightmares or anything.

-Time laps-  
>Next morning<p>

The morning the darker halves woke up first. They got out of bed and wrap the blankets around their lovers to hold them warm. Then they went to the living room to start making plans to kill Tea and get rid of her for good.

(A/N Not going to go in the murder plan, that will be refiled when she is actually murder. WHAHAHAHA *cough* *Cough*)

-Half an hour later-

The darker halves have just finished the planning for the murder. They went back upstairs to their lights who was still asleep. They check on them, make sure they were comfortable and then went back downstairs.

"I wonder how much longer they will be able to hold out." Bakura suddenly spoke up. Everyone was silent for a moment when Marik spoke up. "Not much longer. I mean Malik is the light that doesn't cry and he was crying his eyes out." "He has a point Bakura. We should get this over as fast as possible." Yami said.

At that moment Malik walk down the stairs. He was rubbing his one eye. Marik went to him and help him down the stairs. When they were downstairs. Marik went to sit and Malik sat on his lap. Malik still looks like he need to sleep but he was happy to be in his boyfriends arms at the moment. After a while Malik was asleep again cuddle against his boyfriend chest. Marik just sigh got up and tuck him in bed again.

-Time laps-  
>Late morning early afternoon.

Al three the lights was still asleep. The darks just looked at each other they don't want to wake them up, but they must explain the plan and way they won't be home for a while. They knew the lights won't allow it. They don't want to be separated at the moment they were still scared.

Slowly they got the lights awake. After making sure they were completely awake and having sleeping pills ready to get them back to sleep if needed. They told the lights what they were going to do. Ryou and Malik look ready to start and cry again. Yugi just look tired. After they explain everything to them. They just sat in silence for a while suddenly Yugi spoke up. "I Don't want you tree to do it, but I understand way you want to do it. If you want to go through with it, it is fine with me. Do it, please just get her out of our lives." Yugi said. They just nod. After a while Yugi was asleep again. Ryou and Malik just looked worried. Yami understood way Yugi was asleep again. He was emotion overtired. Yami kissed his forehead and tuck him in. Bakura and Marik gave their lights the sleeping pills and waited until they was asleep again. Tuck them in and gave them quick kisses on the head.

Then they were out of the room. They have called Joey and Seto to make sure that they will stay in the room. After explaining what has happened to them they were out of the house. Joey and Seto stayed in the room with the three hikaris.

-With the Yami's-

They have called Tea and told her to meet them at a warehouse. It was their secret base their hikaris don't know about. They can talk in peach and maybe do something more. She was there when they got there.

"Well well well look who came crawling back. " Tea said with an evilly smile. The three just smiled at her. "Yeah well Marik is tired of seeing his light-pretty hurt." Marik said he look psyco. The other two just nod. Yami was gathering energy to attack with, that will hurt her mentally. Bakura have a dagger or two ready and Marik well he want to draw blood and blood. He have a bag full of torture tools.

"I am surprise they still hold up. I mean they were pretty hurt badly. It was fun hurting them. But now I got you." Tea said

Yami thrown the attack at her. It hit her directly against the head. She glare at him and then she started to scratch herself. Marik and Bakura start to torture her to a slow and painful death.

-Time laps-  
>3 hours later.<p>

The Yami's was done with Tea. She looks like a broken doll. They put her in a bag and buried her 15 meters under the ground. They then left and went back to the game shop.

When they got back at the game shop they made sure the younger teens were still fine. They find them sound asleep in the room. Seto and Joey were talking quietly in the corner of the room. They then went to take a quick shower and then they got their loved ones awake.

In the end it took them about a month to get the younger ones back to normal. They were still a little bit skittish around people they didn't knew. But in the end they grown stronger and have fallen more in love with their Yami's

**The end. Urg I really didn't enjoy writing this story. It doesn't made sense to me know but, yeah. Hope you guys enjoy it. Please review. Please give me flames but be nice when you do it. Love u all.**


End file.
